videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aozora vs. Capcom: Fight of Centuries
Aozora vs. Capcom: Fight of Centuries is a crossoverfighting game developed by Capcom and Eighting and published by Capcom and Aozora for the Sony PlayStation 3 and Microsoft XBox 360. Plot The King of Darkness, Dracula D. Night, has just obtained the Crystal of Belle was about to make his wish to have the power to conquer the world, but was stopped and had the crystal broken by Isaac Van Helsing, combining many worlds together and ripping a hole in time by accident. Now that these worlds are fused together, the heroes from the Aozora and Capcom universes must try to obtain the Crystal of Belle and save their worlds before it is too late. Gameplay Like Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Aozora vs. Capcom uses 3D graphics on a 2D battle area. Aozora vs. Capcom is a fighting game where up to two players compete in battle using characters with their own unique fighting styles and special attacks. The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of Capcom's crossover games where each player chooses two characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in Marvel vs. Capcom and SNK vs. Capcom games. Like most fighting games, the aim of the game is to use various attacks to drain your opponent's health bars and defeat all of their characters or have the most cumulative health when time runs out. Like Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Aozora vs. Capcom uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined light, medium, and hard attacks modeled after Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, as well as a new "Exchange" button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Additionally, a new technique known as "Crystal Burst" can be activated once during a match. Crystal Burst offers increased damage, speed, and regenerating health for a short time. It can also be used to extend combos. The duration and intensity of Crystal Burst boosts are dependent on the number of active characters on a player's team; Crystal Bursts will slightly drain the health of the partner character until the Crystal Burst is over or if the partner is lost. Crystal Bursts can still be activated without a partner, but instead of regenerating health, the player will lose health until the Crystal Burst ends. Players can use each button to string together combination attacks, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movement. As characters attack, their Special Gauge fills with energy which can be expended by the player to execute powerful Hyper Combos and Team Combos that involve multiple characters. Aozora vs. Capcom also features a "Simple Mode" that allows players to perform combos and special moves easily at the expense of limiting a character's available moveset. The game also includes Mission Mode, which features character-specific challenges geared towards helping players explore the normal control scheme and preparing them to play against other people, and Shadow Mode, a series of downloadable packs which allows the player to fight against a team of AI opponents programmed after the techniques and preferences of Capcom's development staff and, according to Capcom, famous players from the fighting game scene. Players will use their team of two characters to defeat a series of AI-controlled opponents before battling the game's final boss, Yami; each character has their own unique ending sequence, which they earn upon completion of Arcade Mode. Aozora vs. Capcom includes an online play mode using Microsoft's Xbox Live and Sony's PlayStation Network services. When an online match begins, both players can view their opponent's License Card. License Cards keep track of player tendencies based on fighting style, record player points and total number of wins and losses, and allow players to see the positive and negative points of their play styles. Playable Characters The game features a total amount of 38 playable characters from both the Capcom and Aozora companies. The game has four additional characters available for downloadable content, changing the total of characters to 42. Names with the * next to it are DLC characters. Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Crossovers Category:Vs Capcom series